The Way of Life
by CsiMiamiFAN515
Summary: Takes place after the season 8 finale, I'm writing more chapters, they'll be up soon. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Calleigh knew she wasn't supposed to be here. So she did her best to blend in with all the people and kept her head down. She knew eventually Eric would find her and know exactly where she would be. After Horatio gave him the day off to make sure she stayed at home and rested after the minor mishap of the gas poisoning in the lab. Because of her previous lung issues, everyone else got the "okay" and was able to go back to work. But too much of Calleigh's dismay, Horatio made sure she took the week off and did absolutely nothing to make sure she would be 100 percent okay, which she knew she was already. She did her best to talk Horatio out of it, but he wouldn't budge. He had already made up his mind.

She was standing her ballistics lab when her cell phone rang.

"Uh oh," she mumbled to herself as she looked at the caller id. "Eric."

She hit quiet and knew she only had a couple minutes until Eric showed up, he knew her well enough to know she was at work. But technically she wasn't even working. She was just doing some paperwork on some cases she needed to finish up. It's not like she was signing in and going out on the field. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated. She looked at her phone, it said, "One New Txt Message From Eric." She clicked view. It read, "I know where you are, I'm almost there."

"Shit." She muttered and she stuffed away the case files she didn't need in the cabinet and locked it. She was walking as fast as she could towards the locker room to retrieve her leather jacket and purse. She was so distracted about how fast she could get out of there that she looked up and saw Eric getting out of the elevator. _Damn_ she thought to herself as she walked a normal pace and pretended not to see him. She acted normal and tried her best to blend in, but he saw her anyway.

She looked up and saw him just standing there looking at her with the look she knew he would give her. The "why-am-I-not-surprised" look. She tried to blow it off and just acted ordinary.

"Eric! Hey," she said in a deep southern accent she knew would make most of Eric's anger melt away. She tried to hide the case files and gave him the smile she saved only for him as she walked up to the man she loved and was supposed to be making sure she wasn't here.

"Calleigh," Eric said sternly. "How did you even get out of the house without me knowing? I was seriously in the other room for not even five minutes."

"Well, that's not important right now." She said as she gave him and smile and a reassuring touch on his upper arm. "I just have to drop these off in Horatio's office for him and get my stuff and we can go. Okay?" She said.

"Alright, but I'm going with you. You managed to sneak out of the house, I wouldn't be surprised if you disappeared for hours after you went to 'drop-of-some-files.'" He teased.

"Fine, let's go." She spun around and started walking towards Horatio's office and Eric grabbed her hand in his and held on tight. She turned her head and smiled.

"Let's go to the locker room first and get your stuff." Eric said.

"Okay."

They went to the locker room and Calleigh handed Eric the files as she opened her locker and pulled out her leather jacket and slipped it on. She grabbed her purse and put in on her shoulder and pulled her hair out of her jacket. Eric handed her back the files and he grabbed her hand again.

They walked up to Horatio's office and Calleigh opened the door just enough to stick her head in. Horatio looked up and gave her the same look Eric had only minutes ago.

"Calleigh, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just dropping these files off, I'm on my way out, I promise." She said with a smile.

"Does Eric know you're here?" He asked.

Calleigh opened the door all the way open and held her hand up, revealing Eric's in her. Eric stepped out from behind her and smiled.

"Ha," Horatio laugh a little. "How did she get here? Don't you live together? How did she get past you?" Horatio questioned, his CSI kicking in.

"I asked the same thing. I was only in the other room for five minutes." He told his boss. They both turned their gazed to Calleigh, who blushed.

"Hey, it's my house just as much as yours. I'm just as capable as walking out the door and into my car as you are." They all laughed.

Calleigh slipped her hand out of Eric's and walked up to Horatio and sat the files on his desk.

He smiled and looked at Eric who walked up behind Calleigh and put his arm around her waist.

"Eric, make sure she stays at home." Horatio told him.

"I will." They both turned their gazes back to Calleigh again who just shrugged this time.

"What? It's boring at home!" She protested. "What am I suppose to do for an entire week!"

"Calleigh," Horatio said. "It's not like you're alone, you have Eric."

"Still, what good is that when I still have to 'rest'?" she asked.

"Why don't you watch a movie?" Horatio asked.

"Don't worry H, I'll find something that's not a lot of work for her to do." Eric said.

"Okay, now you can't _not _leave your house, why don't you go out to lunch? Use the company card."

"Are you sure Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm sure. Now get going." He said with a Horatio smile.

And with that, they both left the lab and headed to their favorite restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

They had just gotten back from lunch; it was starting to get dark outside. They were there awhile since they ate at their favorite restaurant with a great view of the water and then went for a walk on the beach. They were now walking up their walkway and into their house. Eric took a shower first after making Calleigh promise she wouldn't run away again. When he was done she took a shower and he got plenty of blankets and pillows on the couch for the movie they were about to watch.

Eric was sitting on the couch fidgeting with the black velvet box he had had for god knows how long. He didn't want to wait any longer. Just then Calleigh walked into the living room. Eric quickly but the box in his hand behind his back.

"What was that?" Calleigh asked with suspicion.

"What? Nothing." Eric said.

Calleigh gave him a skeptical look and walked over and tried to pull his hand out from behind his back, but it wouldn't budge. Then she realized Eric wasn't going to play nice she sat on his lap and started pulling his arm harder. Still nothing. She decided she needed to go to plan three. She put one hand on his cheek and kissed him with everything she had, when she knew he was completely distracted she slipped her other hand behind him and grabbed the box in his hand and jumped up while saying,

"Ha!" She never looked at what was really in her, but just held it up and waved it in front of his face.

She saw the dumbfounded look on Eric's face and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She smiled and looked at what was in her hand. Just then her face went serious and had shock written all over it. She slowly looked up at him. He just had a black face.

"Well," he finally said. "This isn't how I planned it, but oh well." He got off the couch and walked up to Calleigh, who was frozen with shock. He slowly took the box out of her hand and knelt down on one knee. Calleigh gasped.

"Calleigh, you've had me wrapped around your finger since the day I met you and immediately asked for your number," she smiled at that, her eyes becoming watery. "I wait forever for you to finally give me the green light to ask you out after being my best friend for twelve years. I've always loved you. So, Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?" He asked while opening the box to reveal and white gold band with a green emerald stone. Two small diamonds sat on each side of the emerald.

A single tear fell and ran down her cheek. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She looked at him with shock for another minute. She tried again to speak. She slowly shook her head yes and whispered,

"Yes," He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with everything that was in him.

He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and they kept kissing, and kissing all the way down the hallway. She kept mumbling 'yes' all the way until the disappeared at the end of the hallway.

**I know it's really short, I'm sorry. I'm writing another chapter. I'll upload it soon! Thanks for reading! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh was finally walking though the lab without having to worry that she was going to get caught. The week that had gone by seemed more like a year. She wasn't going to lie; she did slightly enjoy her time off, not to mention spending it with Eric as his fiancé. She smiled at that. She would never tell anyone that she enjoyed it, especially Eric. She would never hear the end of it.

She and Eric decided not to tell anyone about their engagement. They weren't _not_ going to tell the team, they just weren't going to announce it. If they found out on their own, then they found out. They really didn't want to make a big deal about it.

She was so distracted in thoughts when she was walking down the hall, that she ran right into Horatio and started to fall over. Horatio took one hand and grabbed her upper arm to help rebalance her. Once she got her balance back Horatio let her go.

"Horatio, I'm so sorry." She explained.

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident." He replied.

Calleigh nodded and moved at piece of stray hair away from her face with her left hand. She saw a look of confusion and shock on Horatio's face. She gave him a puzzled look until she remembered. She was wearing her engagement ring.

She moved her hand away from her face and looked down and the ring that was on her finger. Then she looked back up and Horatio. She didn't know what to say so she just smiled.

"Calleigh," Horatio said taking her hand and admiring the ring. "Are you engaged?" He asked.

"Yeah," Calleigh said with a small smile.

"To Eric?" He asked.

"Yeah," she repeated.

"How long?" he asked.

"Um…about a week." She said.

"Well, congratulations, I'm really happy for you guys. Why didn't you say anything?" Horatio said.

"Thanks, we didn't want to make a big deal about it. We just decided not to say anything and if people found out, they found out." She said with a shrug.

"Okay, I understand. Well I won't say anything." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Horatio, you don't have to keep it a secret. We'll tell people sometime soon." She reassured him.

"Okay, now, don't you have work to do?" He said in a teasing yet serious tone.

"Yeah, I do." She said a smile.

Before she was going to go home she remembered she had to find Eric, since they took the same car today. She walked into the break room and found him sleeping on the couch. She giggle, shook her head, and rolled her eyes and she walked over to the couch and crouched down so she was at his level.

"Eric," she whispered. "Eric, come on, let's go home." She said and she slowly shook him.

When that didn't work, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips; before she had time to pull away she felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her practically on top of him. Soon he was kissing her back and she still tried to pull away but couldn't. He had a good hold on her.

"Eric, come on were still at work. Let's go home." She managed after she pulled her mouth away from his even though he still didn't let go of her.

This reminded her of this morning while they-_she_-tried to get ready for work.

_She had just gotten back from the kitchen and was walking over to get dressed when she stopped to try to wake him up again. He hated getting up early, but they had work._

"_Eric! Come on you said that you'd get up! Let's go!" She told him._

_As she turned to leave he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into bed._

"_Come on, we can be a little late. It's so comfortable, how can you not want to lay here with me?" He asked her._

"_I do, trust me. But you're wrong; we can't be late. We'll have all night to lie in bed after we get back from work." She tried to reason with him._

"_Fine, but at least stay five more minutes at least; we'll just take our breakfast to go." He smiled at her._

"_Alright," She agreed._

"What were you thinking about?" He asked her.

"About this morning." She said.

"Reminds you of right now huh?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay, let's go home." He was about to move when she stopped him.

"Wait; let's just stay here for a couple minutes." She said as she snuggled in more.

"Ha, alright." He said as he tightened his grip on her.

Without even being aware, from the hard day they both fell asleep on the couch in the break room.

About an hour later, after most people already went home, Horatio walked into the break room and got a big surprise.

Calleigh and Eric were passed out on the couch. The couch was small so Calleigh was pretty much laying on top on Eric, her head on his chest under his chin. Eric had an arm wrapped tightly around Calleigh's waist. They both looked so peaceful, Horatio didn't want to wake them up, but they needed to go home.

"Calleigh," He said. "Eric,"

He watched as Eric started coming too. He stretched out and opened his eyes. He looked over at Horatio, who was smiling.

"How long have you two been asleep?" Horatio asked him.

"I don't know, what time is it?" He asked.

"Eight," Horatio said.

"I guess we've been asleep about an hour then." Eric said.

"Go home Eric, I'll see you tomorrow." Horatio told him.

Eric slipped off the couch while rolling Calleigh onto her back, she was passed out. Eric didn't want to wake her up so he decided to let her sleep.

Eric carefully slipped one arm under Calleigh's legs and the other under her head and picked her up. Eric was amazed at how light she really was.

Horatio opened the door for him and said good bye.

"Thanks," he said as he walked through the door.

Eric put Calleigh in the car and started driving home. When they got there he took her jacket, pants, and shoes off and slipped her into bed. Then he stripped down to just his boxers and got in next to her and he soon fell asleep too.

**I'll update soon. I hope you like this one. I tried to make it longer than the others.**


	4. Chapter 4

Calleigh woke up to the loud beeping of her alarm. She opened her eyes and looked around. The last thing she remembered was telling Eric that they should just lie in the break room for five minutes before they went home. She must have fallen asleep. She yawned and looked up at Eric. He looked like he was asleep, but she knew he was awake.

"Eric," She whispered.

His eyes opened and looked at her.

"I know, I know, we have to get up. We can't be late for work." He said with a teasing smile.

"No, I was going to say let's stay here. We can be a little late."

They smiled at each other and she snuggled back in and soon fell asleep again.

They were only about an hour late. The day was going slow so no one really cared. It was about noon when Calleigh took her break. Eric was still working on the only case they had that day; he was in the trace lab running a substance they found on the vic's neck. Calleigh was at the receptionist's desk when she heard someone call her name.

"Calleigh! Mija!" Calleigh turned around to see Eric's mother running up to her.

"Carmelle, what are you doing here?" She asked as she gave her a hug.

"I was coming to see you and Eric. I wanted to make sure you could still come to dinner tonight." She said.

"Yeah, were planning on it. Today's been pretty slow. Eric's in the trace lab, do you want me to go get him? Or I can bring you to him?" She asked.

"Yes, Calleigh, that would be great!" She said.

"Okay," Calleigh said as she turned around and started heading towards the trace lab. She was stopped by James who needed to get a case file signed by her.

"Hey, Calleigh, I need you to sign this." He said as he handed her the case file and a pen.

"Alright," She said to him. She skimmed over the file and signed it. "Here ya go." She said as she handed him back the file.

"Thanks," He said. Then he walked off.

"Sorry about that." Calleigh said to Carmelle.

"No problem, you're still at work." She replied.

"Hey Eric," Calleigh said as they entered the trace lab. No one else was in there at the moment.

"Hey babe," Eric said without looking up.

"Eric," Calleigh said again.

He looked up. "Oh, ma, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"She just wanted to make sure were still going to dinner tonight. I told her we could. Is that alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He said as he finished up what he was working on.

Just then Calleigh's phone buzzed and she answered it. "Duquesne…yeah I'll be right there." She hung up. "Sorry, Horatio needs me in DNA, I'll see you tonight." She said to Carmelle.

"Alright, bye-bye," She said to Calleigh.

"See ya," Calleigh said to Eric with a wink and a smile as she walked away.

Once Calleigh was gone, she turned to Eric.

"Did you ask?" She asked.

"Yes, and she said yes." Eric replied. His mother had been pushing him for a long time to finally ask her to marry him. But he had to wait until the perfect time.

"Well you have to tell me all about it." She said.

"And I will, tonight." He said with a smile.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you around seven?"

"Yeah, seven's good." He said. "Bye ma,"

"Bye-bye." She said as she walked away.

Calleigh and Eric got home around five. They relaxed on the couch for about an hour before they got ready. They didn't need to get dressed up. So they both wore sweats and a t-shirt.

They arrived at Eric's mother's house a little before seven. They walked up the door way with Eric's arm around Calleigh's waist. The door swung open before they had a chance to open it.

"Hello, come in, come in." Carmelle said as she opened the door for them to enter.

She offered Calleigh a glass of wine, which she willingly accepted. Eric had a beer and soon they were both settled into the couch. Carmelle and her husband were also settled in the living room.

"So," Carmelle started. "Tell me all about it." She said excitedly.

Calleigh sent Eric a confused look.

"The ring," He whispered in her ear.

"Oh," She said.

She held out her hand so she could look.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful," She stood up. "I'm so happy for you!" She said.

Calleigh stood up and Carmelle gave her a hug.

**I hope you guys like it so far. If you have any ideas on what should happen next, I'm a little stuck. So I'd love to hear some of your ideas! R&R!**

**Also, I totally went blank on Eric's mom's name, so I just took a guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

By now, the news was buzzing all around the lab the Calleigh's father had passed away. He had gotten in a car accident when he was drunk and ran into a pole. No one had seen Calleigh yet; they figured she wasn't coming in. Natalia saw Eric walking down the hallway of the lab.

"Hey Eric!" She said waving him in.

"Hey Nat, what's up?" He asked as he walked into the lab.

"Obviously you've heard about Calleigh's dad. Have you seen or talked to her today? I'm worried about her." She told her friend.

"I've called her a couple times. But no, I haven't talked to her today. I'm going to check at home on my lunch break. I'll keep you in touch." He said.

"Alright, thanks Eric." She said as he started walking away.

Eric was talking to Horatio about the case they were working on in the lobby when the elevator doors dung. Out stepped Calleigh, in her work clothes, with no expression on her face.

She walked over to where Eric and Horatio were standing.

"Hey guys," she said in her normal cheery tone that would usually fool anyone. But not Eric. "Sorry I'm late, what do you need me to do?" She asked Horatio.

Eric could tell she was trying to avoid eye contact with him, knowing he would see right thru her shield she put up when trying to hide her true feelings at work.

"Calleigh," Horatio said in a warning type tone. "What are you doing here? You should be at home."

"Horatio, thank you for your concern, I appreciate it, really I do. But I'm fine." She said. Both men knew she really wasn't.

"Now, I'll be in ballistics." She said as she started walking away.

"Eric," Horatio said in the same tone.

"I know H," Eric said. He quickly turned to follow Calleigh. He knew she wasn't okay and should be at home. The longer so ignored the way she really felt and built the wall she was putting up higher and higher. The harder it would be on her when it came crumbling down. Luckily, he knew he would be right there with her helping pick up the pieces.

Technically Horatio was fallowing them from a distance. He was simply keeping an eye out to make sure his top CSI was going to be okay. For he knew the same thing Eric knew.

"Calleigh!" Eric yelled after her.

"Not now," She said as she turned her head around to look at him while starting to walk faster. She knew what he was trying to do, she knew she should be at home, she knew she needed to talk about what happened with him, but she also knew now was not the time or the place.

"Calleigh!" Eric yelled again. He jogged up to her and grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him. They were standing in the doorway of the ballistics lab. It was farther in the end of the lab where there luckily weren't as many people has the lobby.

"Calleigh, you shouldn't be here." He told her.

His stare burned her. "Eric, I'm-" she was cut off by him.

"Don't tell me your fine. Calleigh I know you and I know when you're really not fine."

Horatio was close enough to hear what they were saying. Even though he shouldn't let this talk be happening right now and at work. But Calleigh needed to go home. And her talking to Eric right now was the only way she was going to go home.

"Eric, I don't want to talk about it." She told him

"Calleigh go home. Then we'll talk about it later."

"I'm not going home." She tried to get out of his grasp, but he just held on tighter.

She stopped struggling and looked at him. "Now is not the time." She said before trying to get out of his grasp again.

"So go home," He said in a gentle tone.

"No!" She yelled. "Because if I go home I have to think about it!" She said still struggling. "I don't want to think about how it's my fault he's dead!" She didn't care that she was at work anymore. The tears that were in her eyes started to slowly start falling, while she started trying to get out of Eric's grasp more.

"Calleigh, how is it your fault?" He asked not letting go.

"I should have been there! I should have made him go to rehab! Something!" She said shaking her head.

Now the tears were streaming down her face and she was pounding her fists on Eric's chest trying harder and harder to get away.

"Calleigh-"

"No! Just let me go!" she tried.

Eric pulled her into a hug that he knew she needed even if she was still trying to get away and was still hitting her fists against his chest.

"No." she said.

Eric didn't even know what happened next, but before he knew it. He was holding on to her tightly and she was sobbing into his chest.

Horatio couldn't believe what he was seeing. For one of the very rare times in his life he was seeing _Calleigh Duquesne_ break down at work, with her _boyfriend_. Two of the things she never did. He felt horrible.

"Eric," She whispered between sobs. "It's my fault…it's all my fault."

"Look to me," he said. After she looked up he cupped her face in his hands. "This is not your fault. _He's_ the one who got drunk, _he's_ the one who drove, and _he's_ the one who crashed. You've done everything you can to try to help him before. Okay? This is not your fault."

She nodded. He gave her a kiss and held on to her tighter as she buried her face in his neck.

"Now how about I drive you home, and we'll talk about this after my shift." he said while Horatio walked up.

"Eric, I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Take her home." He told them.

Calleigh lifted her head up and stood in front of Eric and wiped her tears away the best she could, his hands still on her hips. Then she looked at Horatio and gave him a smile.

"Thank you." She said.

"Come back when you're ready." He told her while giving her a hug.

Calleigh and Eric walked to the elevator with his arm around her waist. Even thought it took more work then they both would have liked. He was taking her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric was talking with Horatio about the case they were currently working on. Natalia was running the DNA from the scene through all the data bases, Ryan was working on fingerprints, and they had Travers working on trace. He knew Calleigh went home to get ready to testify in court, so when he heard the familiar sounds on the clicking heels on the glass like floor of their CSI lab floor, his head turned immediately towards the noise forgetting completely what he and Horatio were talking about.

But much to Eric's dismay the female who had just stepped out of the elevator only moments ago, seemed so much like Calleigh, but so different at the same time.

She had the same height, heels, hair, face, legs; he smiled at that last one. But one thing was off. Calleigh didn't wear skirts.

He had turned his attention back to Horatio awhile ago, but was too focused on the Calleigh that had just walked out of the elevator to really be paying any attention whatsoever to what he was talking about.

Still confused, Eric turned back around to see that it most definitely Calleigh, why she was wearing a skirt? He had the least bit idea.

He was breathless as the blonde he loved walked towards him in a purple tank top, skin tight high waist skirt, matching suit jacket, and his favorite pair of black stilettos. Her hair had big curls in the end of her hair that bounced and glowed as they covered her shoulders.

He realized he had been staring and his mouth was slightly open.

"Hey guys, you talkin' about that case?" She asked casually as if she realized nothing was different.

"We were…" Horatio started. "Until you entered that lab…" He said the last part with a hint of amusement in his voice. But how could he not when Eric had that look on his face. He chuckled to himself.

Calleigh had turned her attention to Eric by that point. She gave him a confused look.

"What does that mean?" She asked lightly.

"I…um…since when do you wear skirts?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Well, I have three outfits for court. One is at the dry cleaners, the bottoms of another is in the corner of my room on the floor with the jacket nowhere to be found, and then there's this one."

She gave Eric a look that said this is your fault. But he only smiled. Horatio by that point tried his hardest not to try and wonder why the bottoms of one was in the corner on the floor, where on earth the jacket could be, and most importantly why Eric had that stupid grin on his face. But for god sakes, he was a CSI. As much as he tried not to think about it he had the answer to all his questions. Except maybe where the jacket was…

"Anyway, this was all I had." She stated, wondering what Horatio was thinking about.

Horatio could see all Eric was capable of at the moment was standing there with a ridiculous grin on his face. He'd never seen a love like Calleigh and Eric's. He'd seen their relationship grow over the twelve years they'd known each other. If you just saw when they first met, to how they were now. You probably wouldn't believe it and would be dying to see what happened within the twelve years. To see when Eric first asked Calleigh if he could have her number now or later, Horatio had to do his best to be quite so they wouldn't hear him ease dropping. Then to see them now, to see the love and pure adoration in their eyes when they looked at each other. He had respect for them, to be able to be so in love with each other, but keep it strictly work when they needed to be. He had watched as they were colleagues to each other, then became best friends, then as they started to see each other in a different light. He had noticed the way they looked at each other even when they didn't. Now to see them together; it made him overjoyed for them.

"Well, you look lovely." He told her when Eric still hadn't managed to get his voice back.

"Thank you Horatio." She smiled. "Why don't we go out to dinner after work? I'm already starting to get hungry."

"Sounds great," Eric finally said. "You up for it H?" He asked turning to Horatio.

"Sounds perfect."

"Great! I have tomorrow off right Horatio?" She asked him.

"I believe so, speaking of that, when was the last time either of you had a vacation?" He asked.

"Does our trip to Rio count?" Eric asked Horatio.

He chuckled. "No, no that doesn't count." He answered.

"Well, then I'm not sure."

They both turned to Calleigh who was staring into space.

"Cal," Eric said.

"Yeah, sorry, what'd you say?" She asked

"Last time you had a vacation." Eric replied.

"Um…I think it was about four years ago." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Well, I think it's time you both had a vacation." Horatio said.

They both looked at him with a confused look.

"What are you implying?" Eric asked.

"I want you two to take a vacation…together." He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You disserve it; you guys have been through a lot."

"Horatio, that's not-" She was cut off my Horatio holding up his hand.

"If you're going to argue, then don't think of it as a suggestion. Think of it as an order."

"Where would we go?" Eric asked.

"Wherever you want, you'll both get paid vacation. Also, I want to pay for the plane and hotel." He added.

"Horatio, really-" Calleigh started. But she was cut off again by his hand.

"Calleigh." He said with a warning tone. "I insist."

"Alright," She said with an unsure tone. "Thank you."

Eric turned to Calleigh and said with a shurg. "I guess were going on vacation."


	7. BONUS

**Small bonus chapter for chapter 6! I just HAD to add this. Lol. Hope you like it!**

After Calleigh and Eric left the lab and most of the people had gone home, the lab was pretty quiet. Horatio was one of the only people in there. He was walking into his office to do some last minute paper work. He had been sitting at his desk for about half an hour when something in the corner of the room caught his eye. Horatio was a very neat person and to see something out of place was very stranger. He was about to go home anyway, so he put away his paperwork and sat it on the corner of his desk. He walked over to whatever was in the corner of his office and picked it up. When he realized what it was he wished he would have just gone home a long time ago. But as he held what he was sure was Calleigh Duquesne's missing suit jacket, he couldn't help but think what had gone on in his office and when, until he remembered that one day last week…

_Calleigh, Eric and Horatio were all in his office. Calleigh had just gotten back from court and was letting Horatio know the man got put away for life, and Eric was in there to let him know that they didn't find anything on the suspects shoes. They had been discussing the case and what to do next when Horatio got a page saying he was needed in the DNA lab. The day was almost over so he told Calleigh and Eric to excuse him and he headed to the DNA lab. When he got back Calleigh and Eric were both gone, he checked the board and they were both off duty. He figured they must have had nothing else to say and were tired out from the long day they had…_

But as he held Calleigh Duquesne's suit jacket in his hand, a new thought came to him that Calleigh and Eric's day must had been way longer than he initially thought…


End file.
